emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale Farm in 1985
1985 was Emmerdale's 14th year. Storylines included Alan Turner running down and hospitalising Jackie Merrick, an armed robbery on a security van, a crop spraying incident which lead to the poisoning of twelve toddlers and the arrival of Kathy and Nick Bates. 93 episodes were broadcast this year. Production Richard Handford continued his run of producer for a second complete year. Following the arrival of Caroline Bates the previous February, the decision was made to introduce her two children, Kathy and Nick Bates. Both would go on to remain with the programme for a considerable amount of time. Stephen Marchant was cast as Alan Turner's son, Terence. Terence would go on to have a brief relationship with Sandie Merrick before departing Beckindale. The character would return again over twenty years later, played by a different actor. With the arrival of new BBC soap EastEnders in February, ITV made more of an effort to push Emmerdale Farm. As a result, the programme's typical summer break was shortened, remaining off air for just under a month in August - the shortest period of time since 1977. Emmerdale Farm found itself often competing with EastEnders in the 7.00pm slot in many regions of the country and consistently found itself beating the London-based soap in the direct head-to-heads. By August, the BBC moved EastEnders to the 7.30pm slot in order to avoid the competition. Following the summer break in September, all ITV regions began showing the same episode on the same day. To prove its worth in the prime time slot, the decision was taken to increase the programme's pace and begin bigger and more topical stories. Series creator Kevin Laffan was reportedly increasingly unhappy with some of the changes, apparently objecting to the increase of sex, violence and gore within the show and was also concerned that the character of Annie Sugden was softening. In August, Laffan stepped down from the programme and made very little input thereafter. Despite his objections to the increase in sex in the show however, Jack Sugden's affair with Karen Moore seemed to prove a hit with those who tuned in, as viewing figures reached their highest in the show's run thus far. Press also began to change their opinions as reports from the likes of the Sunday People claimed that "infidelity and intrigue have transformed the once-sleepy story of Yorkshire folk into the Dynasty of the Dales". November saw Emmerdale Farm celebrate its 1,000th episode. The event was marked with a Variety Club lunch held at the Queen's Hotel in Leeds on 7th November. HRH Princess Michael of Kent infamously attended the event, failed to recognise any of the cast and revealed she didn't actually watch the show. Onscreen, the event was covered in a tribute special - Emmerdale Farm Celebrates, hosted by Richard Whiteley. In December, The Woolpack lost one of its best customers as Walter, portrayed by Al Dixon, made his final appearance prior to Dixon's death in 1986. Episodes Main Cast Storylines to be added Who lives where to be added Awards and Nominations to be added Category:1985 Category:Emmerdale year-by-year